starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Player's Guide to Tapani
Player's Guide to Tapani, to przewodnik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40155). Podręcznik wydano w 1997 roku i jego autorami są Paul Sudlow i Eric S. Trautmann. Zawartość *Introduction *Chapter One - Tapani Sector **Orientation **Concise History of Tapani Sector ***Colonial Era (0-1,012) ***Twelve Kingdoms Era (1012-5372) ***The Dynastic Era (5392-11,138) ***The Federal Era (11,139-12,688) ***The Imperial Era (12,689-present) **Sector Calendar **Local Seasons and Holidays ***Tapani Day ***Expansion Week ***Productivity Day ***Shelova Week ***Harvest Day ***Winter Fete ***The Capital Season *Chapter Two - The Expanse **The Nobility **The Houses **Titles and Ranks ***Knight ***Baron ***Lord **The Noble Code of Conduct **Dueling **The Saber Rakes **The Imperial Leash **Noble Life **Young Nobles **Social Expectations **The Common Citizens **The Government ***The Great Council ***House Defense Forces *Chapter Three - Tapani Houses **House Barnaba ***Values ***High Lady ***Description ***Allies ***Enemies ***Assets **House Cadriaan ***Values ***High Lady ***Description ***Allies ***Enemies ***Assets **House Calipsa ***Values ***High Lord ***Description ***Allies ***Enemies ***Assets **House Mecetti ***Values ***High Lord ***Description ***Allies ***Enemies ***Assets **House Melantha ***Values ***High Lord ***Description ***Allies ***Enemies ***Assets **House Pelagia ***Values ***High Lord ***Description ***Allies ***Enemies ***Assets **House Reena ***Values ***High Lord ***Description ***Allies ***Enemies ***Assets *Chapter Four - The Freeworlds Region **The Freeworlds Today **Powers of the Freeworlds **League of Tapani Freeworlds **The Freeworlds and the Great Council **The Expanse Houses **Other Powers **Freeworld Citizens **The Freeworlds Common Navy *Chapter Five - Sector Gazetteer **Traveling in Tapani Sector **Key Worlds of the Expanse ***Achillea ***Barnaba ***Calipsa ***Obulette ***Pelagon ***Procopia ***Reena ***Soterios **Key Worlds of the Freeworlds Region ***Aleron ***Lamuir IV ***Mrlsst ***Neona ***Tallaan *Chapter Six - Tapani Campaign **Campaign Options **Rebel Campaigns **House Campaigns **Imperial Campaigns **Fringe Campaigns **Some Inside Tips **Working for Nobles **House Squabbles **Imperial Intervention **The Mining Guild **The Bacta Run **Shadowport **The Secret Hyperlane *Chapter Seven - Sector Aliens **Aliens in the Expanse **Aliens in the Freeworlds **Herglics **Mrlssti *Chapter Eight - Character Generation **Homeworld **Growing Up **Family ***Lord or Baron ***Knight ***House Servant ***Expanse Commoner ***Freeworld Citizen ***Imperial ***Fringer **Basic Education ***Public Education ***Home Schooling ***Apprenticeship ***School of Hard Knocks **Past Occupations ***Chef ***Civil Servant ***Freeworlds Military ***House Guard ***Musician ***Miner ***Student ***Tutor **Critical Events ***Noble ****Assassination ****Dishonor ****Feud ***Commoner ****Terrorist Hostage ****Experimental Program *Chapter Nine - Character Templates **Bacta Merchant **Bacta Pirate **Bacta Smuggler **COMPNOR Military Liaison **Corporate Slicer **Disgraced House Guardsman **Disguise Artist **Freeworlds Artist **Freeworlds Trader **Herglic Archaeologist **High-stakes Gambler **HoloVid Gossip Columnist **House Guard **House Guard Captain **House Guard Officer **House Knight **House Retainer **House Troubleshooter **ISB Agent **JAN Operative **Locator **Mining Guild Recruiter **Mrlssti Roving Entertainer **Mrlssti Swindler **Mrlssti Tutor **Professional Thief **Rebel Conspirator **Saber Rake **Security Specialist **Weapons Instructor Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *The Five Eras of Tapani Sector *Tapani Sector Map - mapa sektoru *Months and Holidays *Days of The Week *Forms of Address *Herglic Slang *Herglic - dane rasy inteligentnej *Mrlssti - dane rasy inteligentnej Credits *Design: Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *Development & Editing: Paul Sudlow *Copy Editing: Jen Seiden *Cover Design and Interior Graphics: Tim Bobko *Cover Art: Doug Shuler *Interior Art: Marshall Andrews III, Tom Biondolillo, Joe Corroney *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Steve Miller, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann, Jn Seiden, Fred Jandt *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Mary Galant, Wendy Lord *billing: Sue Hartung Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)